Final alternativo 3
by K. Corsiolli
Summary: E se houvesse uma terceira opção para o fim do jogo?
1. Capítulo final

**Capítulo final**

Foram acontecimentos demais para apenas uma semana. A morte de Kate, o desaparecimento de Rachel, seguido pela descoberta de sua morte, seu professor favorito como o assassino cruel e agora ter que escolher entre salvar sua melhor amiga ou uma cidade inteira.

Era demais para uma adolescente de dezoito anos. Que destino insólito era esse que trazia Chloe de volta para sua vida somente para tira-la de novo da maneira mais brutal possível?

No fundo, seus instintos estavam lhe dizendo o tempo todo que havia um motivo pelo qual ela sempre acabava tendo que salvar Chloe de diversas formas diferentes, mas pelo amor que sentia pela amiga de infância ela quis negar as evidências.

Ela não tinha condições de tomar essa decisão. Se ela salvasse Chloe, talvez a cidade sobrevivesse, certo? Pessoas sobrevivem a tornados todos os dias, não era justo pôr esta carga em suas costas.

Suas mãos estavam frias e molhadas e não era por causa do vento e da tempestade. Seu coração batia tão forte que queria saltar fora do peito, especialmente porque Chloe continuava olhando para ela de forma inquisitiva, esperando uma resposta.

\- Max, está na hora... – Disse ela.

\- Não mais. – A decisão foi tomada.

\- Max, eu sempre estarei com você. Para sempre. – Chloe segurou a mão de Max delicadamente.

Max não podia tomar a decisão que Chloe queria. Era impossível. Então puxou-a para um abraço e inspirou profundamente sentindo o perfume que vinha de seu pescoço. Toda a água da tempestade não fora capaz de fazer com que seu cheiro adorável desaparecesse. Ela fechou os olhos e desejou que elas pudessem desaparecer naquele momento e voltar para o começo do ano, onde Kate estava viva, onde Rachel estava viva e onde ela poderia ter procurado Chloe antes daquele fatídico dia no banheiro e nada disso teria acontecido.

No entanto voltar o tempo agora parecia bastante inútil e cheio de consequências inesperadas como o efeito borboleta. Mas talvez ela pudesse voltar mais uma vez, não para impedir a tempestade, mas para avisar seus amigos e os familiares de Chloe para que encontrassem um lugar seguro para fugir do tornado.

O destino queria que Chloe morresse. Mas não seria agora. Não desta forma. Não por escolha dela.

\- Eu escolho você. E a sua família. E nossos amigos.

\- O que? Mas como? – Chloe se virou, interessada.

\- Vou voltar o tempo mais uma vez. Só um pouco e...

\- Não, Max. Não vai funcionar, escute...

\- Não, me escute. – Max gritou exasperada, segurando-a pelos braços.

\- Vou voltar o tempo apenas o suficiente para levar o máximo de pessoas que conseguirmos para aquele abrigo subterrâneo dos Prescott onde o Sr Jefferson fez as fotos da Rachel e da Kate. O lugar é praticamente a prova de bombas. Podemos salvar todo mundo, incluindo você.

Max enfatizou a palavra "você" enquanto segurava suas mãos com força.

\- Aquele lugar deve estar lacrado pela polícia. Não conseguiremos entrar lá. E a tempestade pode piorar se você voltar o tempo novamente.

\- Eu não vou deixar você morrer Chloe! – Ela gritou.

\- Você realmente não quer desistir de mim, não é? – Chloe deu um leve sorriso e acariciou o rosto de Max e a troca de olhares foi de cumplicidade. E amor.

Max era mais que uma amiga para Chloe. Foi seu primeiro amor numa época em que ela nem sabia que podia gostar de meninas. Foi também sua primeira decepção quando Max a abandonou no momento em que mais precisou. Depois ela arranjou uma nova melhor amiga por quem se apaixonou: Rachel. Mas assim como com Max, Rachel não passou de um amor platônico pois Rachel já estava saindo com alguém. O fato de Max querer salva-la agora a enchia de esperança e de alegria embora soubesse que deveria ser altruísta e desejar que ela salvasse a cidade. Sua vida não valia mais que uma cidade inteira. Aparentemente para Max valia.

\- Nunca mais vou abandonar você. Nunca. – Max respondeu com uma veemência que ela nunca tinha visto antes e seu corpo estremeceu. Ela começou a se aproximar vagarosamente de Chloe. Dos lábios de Chloe. E esta, não se afastou. Os lábios de Chloe pareciam tão convidativos e ela tinha que admitir para si mesma que queria beija-la desde a beijou rapidamente no quarto de Chloe. Ela não queria beijar mais ninguém. Não queria estar com mais ninguém. E como estava prestes a tentar voltar o tempo uma última vez tomou coragem e segurou o rosto de Chloe.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Chloe perguntou confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente ansiosa e feliz. Seu coração acelerou e ela começou a suar apesar da chuva e do frio. Max tapou os lábios dela rapidamente, para que ela parasse de falar, e logo em seguida beijou-a. Chloe correspondeu ao beijo, entregando-se ao momento e as duas se abraçaram ternamente por um segundo antes que Max começasse a voltar o tempo novamente.

Voltou toda sua conversa com Chloe, o caminho até o farol, a conversa com Joyce na lanchonete, voltou o tanto que aguentou, mas seu corpo começou a enfraquecer. A tempestade já havia começado. Não, ela precisava voltar mais. Juntou todas suas forças e tentou novamente.

Pronto, o tempo ainda estava nublado, mas nada de tempestade.

Não havia tempo a perder. Mandou uma mensagem para Chloe. Para Joyce. Para David. E para seus amigos. Até para Victória.

Pediu que todos fossem até "Two Whales" e a esperassem lá. Correu para lá logo em seguida.

\- Qual o problema Chloe? Porque nos chamou aqui? – Todos pareciam confusos.

\- Não há tempo a perder. Me escutem. – Ela tomou folego, desejando que acreditassem nela.

\- Está vindo uma tempestade muito forte e um tornado que vai destruir Arcadia Bay. Conheço um lugar seguro, mas não cabe muitas pessoas. Precisamos dizer para as pessoas ficarem em porões e outros lugares subterrâneos. Não me perguntem como eu sei disso. Eu apenas sei que se vocês não fizerem o que estou dizendo, não vamos sobreviver.

\- Max, qual é? O tempo está meio maluco, mas não é para tanto. – Debochou Warren.

\- Estou falando sério! – Ela se virou para David.

\- David você precisa acreditar em mim, fale para a polícia alertar as pessoas. Colocar na rádio, na tv, sei lá. Temos pouco tempo.

\- Max, entendo que você queira ajudar, mas de onde veio essa suposta previsão do tempo? – Ele respondeu calmamente.

\- Não posso dizer. Mas vai acontecer. O eclipse, as baleias, tudo é pequeno perto do que está por vir. – Ela garantiu. – Vocês querem pagar para ver ou querem vir comigo?

\- Max, você tem certeza? – Chloe perguntou?

\- Você sabe que tenho. – Ela garantiu.

A chuva começou e aos poucos as pessoas começaram a acreditar nela. David ligou para a polícia que colocou o alerta nas rádios e tv, para que as pessoas buscassem abrigos seguros. O tornado começava a se formar e as pessoas entraram em pânico, saindo da lanchonete aos tropeços. O vento forte começou a derrubar postes.

\- O abrigo dos Prescott, David. Vamos levar o máximo de pessoas para lá! – Max gritou exasperada no meio da correria.

\- Já falei com o precinto para liberar o lugar. Blackwell também está direcionando os alunos para a parte mais baixa do campus. A estrutura é antiga e capaz de aguentar os fortes ventos. Tudo que se ouvia eram apitos, sirenes e policiais dizendo para as pessoas se direcionarem aos abrigos. Chloe e Max colocaram o máximo de pessoas que conseguiram em cima da caçamba da caminhonete de Chloe e seguiram em direção ao abrigo dos Prescott, assim que a chave foi entregue a David.

Victoria puxou o braço de Max, quando esta se preparava para entrar no carro.

\- Porque você me avisou? - Perguntou ela com certo embaraço.

\- Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance. Venha. – Max estendeu a mão a ela, e com um sorriso Victoria pegou na mão dela e subiu na caçamba lotada.

\- Espero que esse carro aguente o tranco. Tem muita gente.

\- Acelera Chloe, o tornado está vindo em nossa direção. Max cruzou os braços para se esquentar e para tentar impedir seu corpo de tremer, um pouco de medo, um pouco de ansiedade pelo que vinha a seguir. Ela conseguiria enganar o destino e salvar tanto Chloe quanto Arcadia Bay? Talvez não conseguisse salvar as casas, as ruas, a infraestrutura, mas salvaria as pessoas. O que importa numa cidade são as pessoas, são elas que constroem as coisas.

E como se lesse seus pensamentos, Chloe tocou a mão dela e a fitou com um olhar tenro e disse:

\- Nós vamos conseguir. Fique tranquila. - O telefone de Max toca e eram seus pais, desesperados por notícias pois viram na tv o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu estou bem, mae. Eu vou ficar bem. Estou indo para um lugar seguro e...

Uma freada brusca de Chloe faz com que o celular dela voe de suas mãos. Um galho de uma arvore caiu em frente ao carro delas e Chloe foi rápida o bastante para escapar de ser esmagada por ele.

\- Estou dizendo que o destino quer me matar, Max. – Ela disse entre um suspiro de alivio.

\- Não diga isso. Estamos quase chegando.

Depois disso não tiveram mais empecilhos e conseguiram chegar no abrigo. O lugar ficou lotado, mal dava para se mexer lá dentro. Algumas pessoas desmaiaram pelo calor e pela falta de oxigênio, mas o importante é que estavam vivas. Os celulares não tinham sinal para saber se os outros abrigos também foram bem-sucedidos.

\- Obrigada Max. – Chloe a abraçou quando a tempestade passou.

\- Pelo que?

\- Por nos salvar.

\- É, obrigada Max. – Victoria agradeceu de maneira tímida. – Desculpe por eu ter te importunado o ano inteiro.

\- Tudo bem, desculpe por ter publicado aquela foto sua. Amigas? – Max estendeu a mão timidamente.

\- Amigas. Victoria sorriu e apertou a mão dela. Aquela tinha sido realmente uma semana de reviravoltas.

E ainda não havia terminado, pois logo em seguida Chloe se aproximou de David e se desculpou por seu comportamento.

\- David, me desculpe por ter sido tão difícil. É que ainda é difícil para mim, ver minha mãe com outro homem. – Ela baixou a cabeça.

\- Eu nunca quis tomar o lugar de seu pai, Chloe. Mas eu também preciso me desculpar pelo modo como tenho agido com você e com você também, Max. – Ele fitou Max que logo ergueu o olhar ao ouvir seu nome.

\- Tudo bem, desculpe por ter te acusado. Joyce, eu nunca quis destruir o casamento de vocês. – Ela se desculpou com a mãe de Chloe, envergonhada.

\- Ah querida, eu sei. Você estava defendendo sua amiga. Vocês sempre foram tão ligadas. Fico feliz que Chloe tenha você na vida dela. E eu espero que nós possamos superar tudo isso agora que os crimes já foram esclarecidos. – Joyce agarrou a mão de David com um olhar esperançoso.

\- Tenho certeza que sim. – Ele correspondeu.

Era isso, ela havia conseguido. Não precisava mais voltar o tempo. Nunca mais. Quando finalmente saíram do abrigo a cidade estava sim destruída, mas houve poucas perdas tanto materiais quando pessoais. Infelizmente nem todos conseguiram abrigar-se, mas foram pouquíssimas mortes. Nem tudo pode ser perfeito. Quando Max finalmente encontrou um telefone que estava funcionando, avisou seus pais que estava bem, que Arcadia Bay sobreviveria e que nem tudo estava perdido.

\- Como você sabia? – Perguntou Warren enquanto saiam da delegacia.

\- Você sabe como. – Ela respondeu.

\- Talvez agora você tenha tempo para sair comigo um dia desses.

\- Você quer dizer, como um encontro? – Perguntou ela confusa.

\- Talvez. – Ele sacudiu os ombros, desviando o olhar timidamente.

\- Warren, você é um bom amigo, mas... Eu gosto de outra pessoa. – Como colocar isso de outra forma? Não havia como. Melhor ser direta mesmo.

\- Entendo. Mas podemos continuar amigos, não?

\- É claro. – Ela riu e os dois tomaram caminhos opostos. Max entrou no carro de Chloe.

\- E então, sua mãe e David, voltaram?

\- Sim, já seguiram para casa juntos. Só espero que ele seja menos paranoico agora.

\- Eu também. – Max riu. E as duas fizeram o caminho para a casa de Chloe em silêncio.

Max se perguntava se Chloe lembrava de ter sido beijada antes de ela ter voltado o tempo. Aquela dúvida a consumia por dentro. Ela amava Chloe. Agora tinha certeza disso. Não apenas como uma melhor amiga, mas como mulher. Como um possível interesse amoroso. Ela tinha gostado de beija-la. Chloe a atraia e não podia mais negar que morria de ciúmes cada vez que ela falava de Rachel. Agora não sabia como agir perto dela. Encarou os lábios dela, seus cabelos azuis flutuando com o vento, as tatuagens no braço arrepiado e...

\- O que você está olhando? – Chloe perguntou repentinamente tirando-a de seus pensamentos quando finalmente pararam o carro e chegaram na casa dela.

\- Nada... Olha só!

Por um milagre, ou talvez como recompensa, a casa de Chloe estava intacta, a única da quadra que escapou do tornado. As duas estava, chocadas e tão felizes que se abraçaram instintivamente. Max lembrou do abraço no farol, um abraço que agora nunca aconteceu porque ela voltou o tempo.

\- Como você sabia que ia dar certo? Você viu o futuro? – Chloe perguntou baixinho.

\- Eu não sabia. Foi uma loteria. – Max disse com um tom que não convenceu Chloe.

\- Vem, vamos entrar e você vai me contar a verdade. – Chloe puxou Max para dentro e as duas subiram as escadas até o quarto de Chloe. Ela sentou na cama e voltou a insistir.

\- Me conte logo como você sabia do tornado.

\- Está bem... – Max suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Eu vi o tornado, eu percebi que fui eu que fiz todas essas mudanças climáticas por ter voltado o tempo tantas vezes. Nós duas estávamos juntas no farol olhando o tornado chegar e você me pediu que eu te deixasse morrer, porque tudo isso começou quando salvei você no banheiro.

\- Eu disse isso? Estou surpresa com meu altruísmo. – Ela brincou.

\- Disse e foi muito convincente. Disse que eu tinha que escolher entre a sua vida ou salvar Arcadia Bay. Mas eu tomei uma decisão diferente. Eu não poderia sacrificar você. Nunca. – Ela fitou Chloe com intensidade.

\- Ah Max... Vem aqui. – Chloe a abraçou demoradamente e Max apertou-a contra seus braços lembrando que por pouco aquele momento não deixou de existir.

Chloe estava comovida e surpresa. Max era uma boa pessoa. Sempre foi uma boa pessoa. Ela jamais escolheria sacrificar alguém, nem que fosse pelo bem maior. Ela sempre procuraria uma saída alternativa e era isso que fazia com que ela amasse Max desde que eram meninas. Ela sofreu tanto com o sumiço de Max justamente porque a considerava tanto. Mais que uma amiga, uma parceira, alguém com que ela pensou que pudesse contar para sempre e ai Max desaparece. Agora ela tinha provado que estava de volta em sua vida para ficar.

\- Eu jamais poderia sacrificar você Chloe. Eu nunca mais vou abandonar você. Nunca. – Ela acariciou o rosto de Chloe. As duas estavam tão próximas que podiam sentir o perfume uma da outra. Max tremia e não era de frio. O clima era intenso e pesado. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Max estivera com poucos meninos e nenhuma menina. Ela não sabia como agir e Chloe parecia tão experiente que isso a acanhava ainda mais. Mas o que ela não imaginava é o quanto Chloe se sentia insegura perto dela, justamente por ama-la de verdade.

\- Onde estão a sua mãe e David? Não vieram para casa? – Perguntou ela tentando ignorar seus sentimentos, porém sua voz falhada denotava seu nervosismo.

\- Não. – Então por aí recolhendo destroços, limpando o "Two Whales"... Acredito que vão demorar bastante. – Conhecendo Chloe, aquilo soava como um convite.

\- Talvez eu devesse ir também. Como será que estão as coisas em Blackwell? – Ela se preparou para levantar, mas Chloe segurou o braço dela.

\- Conte-me mais sobre o que aconteceu no farol. – Pediu ela com curiosidade, tinha que deixar seu medo para trás. Afinal Max havia tomado a iniciativa de beija-la uma vez.

\- Porque tanto interesse nisso? – Max tentou se desvencilhar.

\- Porque eu tive um sonho que pareceu muito real, real demais para ter sido só um sonho. – Ela instigou encarando Max de forma que a fez sentir suas bochechas queimando, assim como seu corpo inteiro.

\- Que sonho? – Max perguntou interessada.

Chloe cogitou a possibilidade de falar, mas então temeu novamente que estivesse entendendo tudo errado e estragasse sua amizade com Max.

\- Deixa para lá... – Ela parecia chateada e aquilo encorajou Max pois talvez fosse sua última oportunidade de falar o que sentia. Talvez Chloe também sentisse o mesmo e se não sentisse ao menos ela saberia a verdade e poderia voltar o tempo (uma última vez, sério mesmo) para que não falasse nada. Era agora eu nunca.

\- Eu beijei você, Chloe. – Pronto ela havia dito e saiu mais fácil do que esperava, porém, seu coração não estava nada tranquilo, estava prestes a sair pela boca.

\- Como você sabe o meu sonho? – Chloe perguntou chocada.

\- Não foi sonho. Eu beijei você antes de voltar o tempo. Você não poderia lembrar disso. Nunca aconteceu nessa realidade. – Max garantiu.

\- Mas eu lembro. E lembro que eu gostei.– Chloe se aproximou e tocou o rosto dela, esperando uma reação.

\- De verdade? – Os olhos de Max se arregalaram, enchendo-a de esperança. Tudo aquilo era muito novo para ela e ela não sabia como agir.

\- É claro. Eu amo você sua boba.

\- Eu sei, mas como sua melhor amiga, não é? Sei que você gostava mesmo era da Rachel e...

\- Max! Rachel foi algo completamente platônico nesse sentido. Eu admirava ela, gostava dela, era foi uma parte incrível na minha vida num momento em que eu precisei de você e você não estava aqui, mas...

\- Eu sei, me desculpe eu... – Chloe tampou os lábios dela.

\- Mas é você que eu sempre amei Max. Não somente como minha melhor amiga. Eu demorei para perceber isso e quando percebi você já não estava por perto, mas agora que você está aqui de novo eu... Eu...

\- Você o que Chloe? – Max perguntou com um tom de voz baixo e delicado.

\- Eu não consigo mais conter a minha vontade de fazer isso. – Chloe a beijou com vontade, trazendo-a para mais perto num abraço caloroso. Enquanto a beijava passou um filme em sua cabeça com todos os momentos que tinham vivido até chegar ali. Max correspondeu na mesma intensidade e por um momento elas pararam de se beijar para recuperar o fôlego e começaram a rir. O riso evoluiu para gargalhadas enquanto Chloe trancava a porta e Max se sentava na cama de Chloe. Chloe se jogou na cama, caindo por cima dela, e a beijou novamente.

Quantas vezes elas já haviam dormido juntas ali? Quantas vezes riram e trocaram confidencias naquele colchão? Agora somente por estar ali deitada aos beijos já sentia cada musculo de seu corpo se contrair e ansiar por Chloe.

\- Eu esperei tanto por isso, Max. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido da outra.

\- Eu também. Eu amo você Chloe. Ela deitou no ombro da outra. – Mas eu nunca fiz isso com uma menina. – Ela riu. – Você vai ter que me ensinar. – Os dedos das duas se entrelaçaram.

\- Com uma menina ou com ninguém? – Chloe provocou mordendo o lábio dela.

\- Eu já beijei outras pessoas... Mas só isso. – Ela confessou timidamente.

\- Você é virgem, Max? –Chloe perguntou com um sorriso, mas não foi em tom de deboche. Ela tinha quase certeza disso, já que Max sempre foi tímida e reservada. Sem contar que ela nunca foi do tipo que vive em festas e tem um grande círculo de amizades.

\- Você me acha uma boba, não é? – Ela confirmou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- É claro que não. Eu fico honrada em poder ser a sua primeira. Prometo que serei gentil. – Ela debochou rindo. – Quando a hora chegar, é claro.

\- E então... E agora? – Perguntou Max virando-se de lado para encara-la.

\- E agora o que?

\- O que vamos falar para as pessoas, sobre nós?

\- Por mim eu saio gritando agora mesmo que você é minha namorada. Ah não ser que você tenha vergonha de mim. – Esclareceu Chloe brincando com a franja de Max.

\- Vergonha de você não. Nunca. – Max a beijou nos lábios rapidamente. - Apenas receio da reação das pessoas.

\- As pessoas que se danem. Eu quero estar com você e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

\- As pessoas que se danem. – Max concordou para sua própria surpresa.

\- Agora pare de falar e me beije de novo. – Max obedeceu e beijou demoradamente seus lábios, em seguida sua testa, suas bochechas, seu queixo, descendo pelo pescoço e pelos ombros excitando Chloe que abriu os lábios ansiando pelo que vinha a seguir, porém Max interrompeu os beijos e a fitou.

\- É estranho estar aqui na sua cama beijando você, não acha? Quer dizer, estivemos aqui tantas vezes de forma inocente... – Comentou nostálgica.

\- É eu não sabia, mas naquela época eu já me sentia atraída por você. Nos vimos nuas tantas vezes no auge da adolescência, hormônios... Não entendo como não aconteceu antes. Ela brincou.

\- Aconteceu, quando tinha que acontecer. Mas falando nisso. Eu preciso ir. Preciso de um banho. Ela se levantou e antes que chegasse a porta, Chloe se colocou na frente dela.

\- Tome banho aqui. Você nem sabe em que estado se encontra o seu dormitório. A cidade está um caos. Fique aqui.

\- Chloe... – Ela deu um olhar malicioso para a namorada.

\- Juro que não pensei nisso! Ela exclamou de forma convincente. – Embora eu também estou um trapo.

\- Eu sabia que você estava pensando nisso. Mas não temos mais 8 anos e certamente não seria apenas um banho.

\- Bom, se rolasse alguma outra coisa qual o problema? – Ela puxou Max e lhe deu uma beliscada no bumbum.

\- Você vai me achar uma boba, mas eu quero que seja especial, entende. Quando acontecer. – Encabulada, ela desviou o olhar.

\- Você não é uma boba. Você é romântica. Mas mais especial que isso? Somos amigas desde sempre, sobrevivemos a um desastre natural e nos amamos. Não pode ficar mais especial que isso.

\- Chloe...

\- Está bem, está bem. – Ela desistiu. – Mas é sério, tome banho aqui. Eu te empresto uma roupa e podemos passar a noite conversando como fizemos milhares de vezes. Se nada de malicia eu juro.

\- Não precisa ser completamente sem malicia. PG13 está valendo. – Max provocou beijando o queixo dela.

\- Ahh você me mata, garota!

Max foi para o chuveiro e quando saiu, Joyce já havia voltado. Elas conversavam enquanto aguardavam Chloe tomar banho para que pudessem jantar.

\- David não vem? – Quis saber Max, preocupada.

\- Não ele ainda está trabalhando, mas está tudo bem conosco, se é essa sua preocupação, querida.

\- Fico feliz que tenha dado outra chance a ele, Joyce.

\- Eu também. – Ela garantiu.

Após o jantar Max e Chloe seguiram para o quarto de Chloe, onde passariam a noite. Não havia clima para fazer nada já que Joyce estava em casa. Ela não costumava entrar no quarto sem bater, mas mesmo assim isso não significaria que não ouviria se elas fizessem alguma coisa.

\- Vem aqui, vamos dormir de conchinha. – Disse Chloe se encostando nela.

\- Claro porque isso, não é nada suspeito. – Brincou, Max.

\- Estamos cobertas e seguras. Será que você grita durante o orgasmo? Eu poderia te dar um agora sem que fosse suspeito. – Ela garantiu, mordendo o pescoço de Max.

\- Chloe! – Max se afastou dela.

\- Melhor ficarmos distantes, você está muito assanhada, moça.

\- Não, volta aqui. – Ela se aproximou de Max novamente. – Desculpe, é que ainda parece mentira que isso está acontecendo.

\- Pra mim também.

As duas se empurraram para baixo do cobertor para se beijar. – Estou ficando sem oxigênio aqui, Chloe. – Resmungou Max no ouvido dela.

\- Eu também, mas não quero parar. – Max se arrepiou inteira quando Chloe lambeu seu pescoço e já sentia seu corpo se tornando úmido entre as pernas. Instintivamente ela abriu-as e contraiu-se sentindo uma espécie de dor quando o fez. Seu corpo ansiava por ser tocado e Chloe ansiava por toca-la. Sem aguentar mais, as duas descobriram o rosto, mas a mão de Chloe escorregou para dentro da calça de pijama de Chloe.

\- Me deixa te dar uma prévia de como pode ser bom. Eu acho que minha mãe já foi dormir. – Ela sussurrou.

\- Não, Chloe, espera... – Max empurrou delicadamente a mão dela. – Vamos deixar para fazer isso num momento em que não tenha risco de sermos pegas pela sua mãe? Sem contar que...

\- Deixa eu adivinhar... Você quer que seja um momento especial, certo? – Chloe disse com um sorriso debochado, encaixando-se nela num abraço terno.

\- Não ri, mas é isso sim. – Max suspirou um tanto embaraçada.

\- Não precisa ficar envergonha. Eu também acho que tem que ser especial. – Chloe deu um beijo suave na cabeça dela e as duas finalmente dormiram.


	2. Cena extra

**Cena extra**

O dia especial havia finalmente chegado. A mãe de Chloe havia viajado com David e ela aproveitaria este momento sozinha em casa para fazer uma surpresa para Max. Elas já estavam juntas há semanas e ainda não havia rolado nada pois Max queria esperar o tal momento especial. Chloe respeitou isso e não insistiu para que ela não desconfiasse do que tinha em mente.

As duas foram ao cinema e quando voltaram para a casa de Chloe, onde passariam a noite, Max foi surpreendida por algo que não esperava de sua namorada: um gesto extremamente romântico e piegas como ela chamaria, normalmente.

Pétalas de rosas indicavam o caminho até o quarto de Chloe.

\- Você queria que fosse especial. – Ela disse cheia de nervosismo, como se a virgem fosse ela. Max não conseguia falar, apenas prestava atenção em todos os detalhes: as fotos delas no mural, a luz das velas no criado mudo iluminando a cama e o caminho de pétalas terminando exatamente no meio dela.

\- Diga algo. – Chloe pediu ansiosa.

\- Eu nem sei o que dizer. – Max abriu a boca e aos poucos formou um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Não gostou? – Perguntou Chloe insegura.

\- Você está louca? Eu amei tanto que fiquei sem palavras. – Ela tocou o rosto de Chloe, acariciando-o delicadamente e sem dizer nada tirou os cordões no pescoço dela.

\- Vamos mesmo fazer isso? – Chloe perguntou empolgada, quando Max se aproximou nos lábios dela.

\- Não foi essa sua intenção? – Max riu de uma forma quase infantil, fazendo com que Chloe pensasse no quanto a amava.

\- Foi. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Mas você não é obrigada a...

\- Cale a boca, Chloe. – Max tampou os lábios dela com os seus, num beijo longo, que aos poucos se tornava mais afoito a medida que as mãos começavam a passear pelo corpo uma da outra.

Chloe agarrou possessivamente o bumbum de Max cujas mãos começavam a erguer a camiseta da outra.

\- Que pressa. – Provocou Chloe, parando de beija-la para erguer os braços enquanto Max jogava sua camiseta no chão. O sutiã dela era preto, e a renda deixava seus mamilos já enrijecidos aparentes. Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Max, quando se aproximou, para beijar os ombros de Chloe, subindo pelo pescoço dela, até chegar ao ouvido.

\- Eu acho que nunca disse como seu cheiro é bom agora que você parou de fumar.

\- Não preciso mais dele. Você é minha droga agora. – O olhar dela era profundo, parecia atingir a alma de Max que trêmula respondeu beijando-a novamente. Chloe a empurrou para trás fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse na cama. Chloe se deitou sobre ela, sentindo a sua respiração ofegante.

\- Nervosa? – Perguntou.

\- Ansiosa, é a palavra certa. – Max respondeu.

\- Não fique. – Chloe deslizou para baixo, levantando-lhe a camiseta e beijando seu umbigo. – Temos a noite toda.

\- Eu sei, é que eu não sei bem o que fazer. Já disse isso a você.

\- Shh tudo bem. Eu serei sua professora. – Chloe beijou-a entre as costelas. – Com o maior prazer. – Max sentindo-se confiante ergueu os braços e baixou os olhos, indicando que Chloe deveria levantar a camiseta dela e ela o fez, tirando-a.

O calor das velas as fazia suarem ainda mais a medida que os beijos se intensificavam. A fricção entre as calças jeans estava deixando as duas ainda mais excitadas, especialmente Max, para quem tudo era ainda muito novo, embora aquela não fosse a primeira vez em que estivessem naquela situação, mas o fato de ser a primeira vez que fossem terminar a deixava ansiosa pela expectativa. Chloe beijou os seios dela, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã branco fazendo-a gemer baixinho, mas seus lábios continuaram passeando até encontrar o botão da calça. A calça de Max era larga, saindo com facilidade e afoita Chloe lambeu-a entre as pernas, ainda sobre a calcinha. Max já estava completamente em chamas, mas Chloe queria provoca-la mais, então deslizou, beijando os lábios dela novamente e Max começou a abrir a calça dela, tentando tira-la.

\- Humm, está com pressa, Max? – Chloe empurrou a franja dela, deixando sua testa livre, sorrindo.

\- Eu quero sentir você. Só você. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Chloe. Animada, Chloe num salto se levantou, tirou as calças e voltou a deitar sobre ela. Max apertou suas nádegas superexpostas numa calcinha fio dental.

\- Meu amor, para uma virgem, é você quem está me enlouquecendo aqui. – Chloe lambeu a orelha dela enquanto suas mãos procuravam pelo fecho do sutiã dela nas costas, finalmente liberando os seios dela. Eles eram pequenos, mas bem desenhados e delicados como tudo em Max. Não havia nada que não gostasse nela. Max fechou os olhos numa expressão sublime quando Chloe experimentou seus mamilos rosados, sugando-os enquanto sua mão deslizada para dentro da calcinha dela. Dessa vez ela não se acanhou, ao contrário, ainda afastou mais as pernas uma da outra, para facilitar o acesso dela. Ela nem estava acanhada com o fato de estar praticamente nua, ela ansiava pelo momento em que não houvesse nenhuma barreira entre suas peles e Chloe percebeu isso com satisfação plena.

\- Nossa. – Exclamou quando se deu conta de como ela estava úmida. – Eu realmente estou agradando. – Ela se gabou rindo.

\- E porque não estaria? – Max baixou o olhar para os seios dela. Ainda ocultos no sutiã.

\- Você pode toca-los, sabia? – Ela incentivou, sentando-se sobre Max, logo em seguida pegou suas mãos e colocou-as em seus seios. – Eu sou sua namorada, você não precisa ter vergonha de me tocar. Você já os tocou antes. – Prosseguiu gentilmente, ainda apertando as mãos dela, sobre seus seios.

\- É diferente. Você não estava praticamente nua.

\- E agora? – Chloe provocou, abrindo o fecho do sutiã, fazendo com que eles só ficassem presos pelas mãos de Max. – Me toque Max.

\- Eu quero. Eu quero muito. – Então ela soltou e o sutiã caiu sobre a barriga dela, deixando os seios de Chloe livres. Ela os analisou por um instante que pareceu uma eternidade para Chloe, mas logo em seguida os acariciou gentilmente e disse:

\- Deite-se sobre mim. Eu quero sentir você.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, querida. – Com aquele mesmo ar sarcástico de sempre, ela se deitou e Max sentiu uma sensação de paz tão grande, que nem precisaria terminar aquilo para que ela se sentisse realizada.

\- Por mim poderíamos ficar assim para sempre. – Max disse, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

\- Poderíamos sim. – Chloe beijou-lhe os dedos. – Mas tem muito mais que você ainda tem que experimentar.

\- Mal posso esperar. Respondeu baixinho quando Chloe voltou a colocar a mão dentro da calcinha dela. – Imagina se meus lábios estivessem fazendo isso. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo movimentos circulares sobre seu clitóris.

\- Não brinca comigo. – Ela resmungou entre um gemido e outro, apertando as coxas sobre a mão de Chloe.

\- Nossa, só não esmague assim minha cabeça. – Chloe riu e colocou-se entre as coxas dela acariciando-as pouco antes de retirar de vez a calcinha branca que já estava completamente molhada.

Finalmente Chloe sentiu o gosto dela, era suave e adocicado como tudo nela. Os gemidos de Max a incentivavam a aprofundar os movimentos de sua língua, ajudando-a com seus dedos. Max não sabia explicar o que Chloe estava fazendo lá embaixo, mas era melhor que tudo que ela já havia experimentado. Era um alivio, um bálsamo para a dor que sentia entre suas pernas toda vez que estava com Chloe, uma dor que na verdade pessoas experientes conheciam como "tesão".

Os lábios quentes de Chloe mudaram de direção por um momento, para dar uma leve mordida em sua virilha, instigando-a ainda mais.

\- Está bom? – Ela olhou para a expressão completamente entregue de Max, sabendo que estava agradando, mas só para ouvir dos lábios dela.

\- Eu nem sequer consigo pensar. – Respondeu com um olhar intenso, fazendo com que Chloe voltasse a suga-la enquanto apertava suas nádegas.

\- Renda-se a mim, Max. – Ela disse baixinho em tom de brincadeira.

\- Não sei como posso me render mais. – Ela respondeu sentindo que cada parte de seu corpo poderia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. E sem sobreaviso um estremecimento pelo corpo todo a dominou seguido de uma sensação inexplicavelmente maravilhosa que a fez perder as forças para manter as pernas flexionadas.

-Uau... – Exclamou apenas, deduzindo que aquele era o famoso orgasmo. Poderia facilmente viciar-se naquela sensação. – Porque nunca fizemos isso antes mesmo? – Perguntou curiosa. Chloe limpou os lábios no lençol e deitou-se ao lado dela, trazendo-a para seu ombro.

\- Foi tão bom assim? – Ela não poderia perder a oportunidade de gabar-se.

\- Melhor. – Max garantiu, beijando-a e deitando-se sobre ela.

\- Quero sentir seu gosto, Chloe. – Ela disse com uma segurança recém adquirida, talvez pela energia dada por aquele orgasmo poderoso.

Começou a fazer com Chloe o que ela havia feito consigo, pois queria faze-la sentir tudo que ela estava sentindo. Sugou seus seios com delicadeza, acariciando-os a medida em que sua língua traçava uma linha até o umbigo dela. Sem demora Max retirou a calcinha dela, sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo. Ela nunca havia feito nada daquilo antes, mas ela amava Chloe e queria que aquela experiência fosse prazerosa para ela também. Primeiramente lambeu-a degustando-a em seus lábios, percebendo que aquilo excitava a ela também. Instintivamente tentou imitar o que Chloe havia feito com ela anteriormente usando sua língua e seus dedos para acariciar os pontos que ela considerava mais erógenos nela mesma.

\- Isso está bom para você? – Perguntou, mesmo que os gemidos de Chloe fossem uma resposta óbvia a essa pergunta. Chloe a puxou pelos cabelos dizendo:

\- Vem cá. – Max obedeceu beijando enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela sem mais restrições.

Todas as barreiras haviam sido derrubadas agora e não havia mais timidez, ou medo ou vergonha. Chloe era dela, e ela era de Chloe. Não havia nada naquela menina maluca de cabelo azul que não a atraísse e agora ela pensava que não deviam ter esperado para fazer tudo aquilo. Mas por outro lado, se tivessem feito antes teriam que se preocupar com o fato de serem descobertas, o que não era um problema agora.

Chloe então virou-se ficando por cima dela, segurando seus braços pelos pulsos enquanto movia-se sobre ela friccionando sua virilha contra a dela fazendo com que Max experimentasse mais uma vez novas sensações.

Nenhuma delas era muito religiosa, mas naquela noite elas gritaram por Deus várias vezes. O deslizar de seus corpos acontecia com facilidade pois estavam suados e úmidos e aquela pressão entre eles só aumentava a lubrificação ali.

\- Eu nunca pensei que... – Max resmungou, acariciando os cabelos empapados de suor de Chloe.

\- Que isso pudesse ser tão bom? – Chloe terminou a frase por ela e Max assentiu com a cabeça. – Tem muita coisa que você não sabe ainda, garota.

Aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos e a pressão entre seus corpos, Chloe chegou ao êxtase final quase ao mesmo tempo que Max já que aquela posição era prazerosa igualmente para ambas. Chloe jogou todo seu peso sobre Max que abraçou-a, acariciando suas costas e beijando seus ombros. Aquela seria a primeira de muitas noites.


End file.
